Drôles de cadeaux
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Crowley décide d'offrir trois petits cadeaux à sa bureaucrate préférée à l'occasion d'un évènement connu de tous. Mais pourquoi des fleurs, une boîte de préservatifs, et une robe blanche? Qu'a Crowley en tête!


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous présente un nouvel OS humoristique sur Crowley et Naomi! Cadeau spécial à Med6410, pour toi jeune fille (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

-Il réclame une audience avec toi, il a l'air plus que pressé! renseigna un ange à sa patronne.

Patronne qui leva les yeux à son plafond incroyablement blanc, car elle était déjà dans le Ciel. C'était la 5ème fois au moins que cet impétueux démon demandait une audience avec elle, et à chaque fois il capturait un de ses collègues de l'Intelligence pour que l'angelot joue le facteur! Mais heureusement, l'ange qui se tenait face à elle ne se faisait jamais avoir. Allez savoir comment il faisait, d'ailleurs...

-Qu'il reste donc pressé, j'ai d'autres démons à fouetter! Merci de m'avoir averti cela dit, Nathaniel...

-Il veut absolument te voir, essaya de la persuader son frère, lui tendant finalement une lettre.

La brune, après un soupir d'exaspération contre ce foutu démon, prit ladite lettre et la déplia, légèrement anxieuse, se préparant surtout à faire brûler le papier. Le démon qui l'ennuyait adorait aussi lui écrire de longues lettres indécentes avec d'horribles descriptions. Il lui déclarait des choses à en faire rougir les nuages, en plus. Elle s'attendait donc à revoir une de ces maudites lettres déplacées parlant de son anatomie et de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, et serra un poing, levant finalement le regard sur le message que lui avait fait parvenir l'abomination virile.

_"Pas de belle lettre enflammée aujourd'hui, chère bureaucrate de mon cœur. Rejoins moi à Chinatown, dans ce petit restaurant que j'aime, Vancouver, Canada, Terre, Système Solaire, Voie Lactée._

_Ton démon qui adore tes petites fesses et ton intelligence trop diplomatique."_

Naomi se retint difficilement d'envoyer la lettre dans les enfers des lettres qu'elle avait déjà fait brûler. Elle avait l'obligation de se calmer, surtout en présence d'un de ses subordonnés. Voyant le regard interrogatif de son cher frère, elle lui apprit ce que voulait le démon dont elle se forçait à taire le nom pour ne pas exploser.

-Vas-tu y aller ? interrogea doucement Nathaniel.

-Ais-je le choix ? J'irais et je verrais ce qu'il me veut, mais je reviens vite, assura-t-elle, se levant.

Quelques instants lui suffirent à peine pour se rendre sur cette planète polluée et pleine de ressources qu'était la Terre. Une 'jolie' planète si on oubliait tous les barbares des enfers se trouvant dessus. Naomi chercha le démon du regard, sachant où était l'adresse exacte. Il n'arrêtait pas de la lui répéter dans chacune de ses lettres, espérant l'intriguer puis la faire venir dans son restaurant, mais à chaque fois, elle s'empêchait d'y aller pour lui coller sa main céleste dans la face. Ou pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son cauchemar ambulant. Mais ça, c'était rare qu'elle le veuille !

-Oh, chérie, tu es là ! Je pensais que ton popotin d'amour allait vouloir être collé à sa chaise pour t'empêcher de venir me trouver ! se moqua légèrement la voix qu'elle redoutait.

-Crowley, salua-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

-Mon cœur, tu n'as pas l'air heureuse d'être là...ne fais pas attention aux regards de ces humains, ils n'aiment pas voir les femmes en costume...pourtant tu es sexy comme ça ! continua Crowley, un fin sourire charmeur et sournois accroché aux lèvres.

-Je constate que ton humour désastreux ne dépasse pas celui de Gabriel, et que tu vas droit au but...évite de me faire perdre mon temps, s'il te plaît ! demanda-t-elle poliment, s'efforçant de ne pas écourter la conversation qui s'annonçait désastreuse.

-Naomi, voyons !

-Et puis une question me taraude. Pourquoi as-tu indiqué autant de choses dans ta missive ? Je connais Chinatown !

Crowley toussota. Il n'avait même plus le droit de jouer le GPS pour sa très chère ange préférée qui s'habillait toujours en dauphin...ne manquait plus que les nageoires et elle serait parfaite dans ce rôle ! Mais le roi des enfers commençait à penser qu'elle serait bien plus belle avec des petites cornes rouges sur la tête, ainsi qu'une queue de diable toujours aussi rouge sur le popotin ! Oui, elle serait sublime en petite diablesse à escarpins et robe !

-N'y songe même pas, grommela Naomi, attendant une réponse avec agacement !

-Je vais te répondre, c'est bon...en fait, j'avais légèrement peur que tu ne te perdes, alors en bon gentleman tout gentil, j'ai préféré tout t'indiquer !

-Et tes lettres étaient toutes très gentilles..., ironisa la brune, commençant à sentir sa Grâce bouillonner de rage.

Ce crétin démoniaque ne l'avait tout de même pas amené ici, alors qu'elle devait régler des dossiers urgents pour la sécurité du Paradis, JUSTE pour déblatérer sur son costume ?! Et puis pourquoi y avait-il de la neige ? Etait-ce déjà l'hiver sur cette maudite planète ? Naomi se permit de hausser un sourcil tout en repérant les lieux, les détaillant et les imprimant dans sa mémoire des plus spectaculaires, en tant que l'ange qu'elle était.

-Oh, tu regardes la neige ? Si tu veux, je t'apprendrais à faire des bonhommes de neige et des yetis ! sourit Crowley, avant d'entrainer Naomi à l'intérieur, dans une pièce située en haut du bâtiment restaurant.

La brune n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, mais le fit avec une certaine exaspération, et une légère, mais très légère, curiosité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir. Elle était cependant sur ses gardes, prête à le poignarder de son arme mortelle s'il faisait un geste menaçant ses belles ailes hérissées à cause du léger froid que son véhicule ressentait.

-Parle ! s'impatienta finalement l'ange, faisant vibrer les murs.

-Oh, on se calme ma belle ! Voici tes cadeaux de Noel! Oui, parce que étant donné que nous sommes à Noel, je tenais absolument à t'offrir des cadeaux qui te seront forts utiles !

-Des...des cadeaux de Noel ? sourcilla-t-elle.

-Oui !

Crowley lui fit un de ses sourires les plus énervants, et sexy sans doute selon elle, puis lui tendit un premier cadeau. Naomi en dénombra trois, et soupira. Des cadeaux, des cadeaux, mais pourquoi devait-il lui donner des cadeaux ?! Non, lui offrir ! Bon, c'était Noel, d'accord, et alors ?! Les anges ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux de Noel, ils dansaient, mais rien d'autre ! Les humains et leurs coutumes insaisissables, soupira-t-elle intérieurement, avant que ses doigts ne défassent les rubans du premier cadeau.

-Q...qu'est-ce que ce fluo ?! hoqueta-t-elle.

-Bah...des fleurs, chérie ! Tu vois, j'imagine parfaitement la décoration de ton bureau. Blanc, blanc, blanc...fenêtre pas toujours blanche sans doute, quelques stylos noirs, le sol et les murs légèrement gris, et...ah oui, le superbe bureau de verre bleu sur lequel j'aimerais poser ton postérieur pendant que Crowley Junior te fait du bien...

-CROWLEY ! Je n'ai que faire des fleurs ! Où iraient-elles à ton avis ?! s'énerva-t-elle, bien que malgré elle, le doux parfum de ces végétaux lui donne des petits frissons de contentement.

Crowley la connaissait assez pour savoir quels genres de parfums elle aimait le plus. Un premier point pour cet horrible démon qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus intéressant, malgré sa petite envie de lui foutre une baffe.

-Sur ton bureau, à côté de ta lampe ! sourit-il encore une fois, lui tendant un deuxième cadeau moins grand.

La brune songea à l'étrangler sur place durant quelques instants, mais finit par se contenir et empoigna avec hésitation la petite boîte, car c'était une boîte ! A l'intérieur, elle découvrit de petits emballages individuels, mais il n'y avait aucun dessin ou aucun signe en énochian pour lui indiquer ce que c'était.

-Crowley ? interrogea-t-elle, sourcillant une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'expliquerais après, princesse ! Le troisième cadeau n'est malheureusement pas emballé, j'ai dû faire attention à ne pas le froisser ! Tu sais qu'il a fallu que j'aille torturer un de tes angelots pour qu'il prenne tes mesures pendant que tu dormais ?! Et il n'a pas oublié de me dire que tu avais de grandes jambes...

-Q...

Naomi arrêta là sa future plainte et son hurlement, se retrouvant face à...une robe, vraisemblablement. Une robe blanche, très blanche, avec un décolleté, de la dentelle, et...du blanc. Elle était très longue, cette robe ! Et majestueuse, l'ange devait bien se l'avouer. Mais...pourquoi une robe ? Elle ne voulait certainement pas montrer ses jambes à l'extérieur du Paradis ! Voyant son air dubitatif, Crowley décida d'éclairer sa lanterne.

-Chérie, ceci est une robe de mariage, voyons ! Car d'ici peu, je vais te demander en mariage ! J'en ai assez d'être seul, moi ! Et puis tout le monde se moque parce que je suis devenu un démon parce que je voulais soi-disant quelques centimètres de plus dans ma ceinture...tu trouves ça juste, toi ?! Alors je te demanderais en mariage...disons...dans pas longtemps du tout ! Ca scellera aussi notre alliance !

-Mais...qui t'a parlé d'alliance ?! articula une Naomi au bord de l'évanouissement céleste.

Crowley devait soit avec trop bu, soit avoir envie de la voir lui déchiqueter les entrailles et lui arracher sa queue de diable de force, parce qu'il prenait d'énormes risques ! Un mariage, non mais vraiment ! Et puis il osait lui acheter une robe de mariée indécente, en plus ! Le malotru...et puis, une dernière question. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait dans cette maudite boîte ?!

-Peux-tu au moins m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça, avant que je ne te renvoie de force dans ta saleté de fosse ?!

-Oh ça, oui ! Ca, c'est une boîte de préservatifs, mon cœur ! Car même si nous serons mariés, je ne veux pas d'enfant tout de suite ! Et puis je veux voir si je réussis à détrôner ces bouts de caoutchouc avec mon appareil génital ! plaisanta-t-il, quoique ça avait plus l'air d'être réel qu'une petite blague faite à un ange qui n'y comprenait rien. Naomi, chérie, laisse-moi plutôt te montrer comment on s'en sert et pourquoi tu vas en avoir besoin souvent !

Un sourire tout simplement charmant, traduisez par là trop démoniaque et pervers pour être gentil, tenta de rassurer Naomi, qui ne put même pas protester. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça ! Tout était allé si vite, et pourtant...elle n'avait presque plus envie de repartir ! Surtout après que Crowley lui ait montré ce qu'était un préservatif...c'était inconfortable pour le sentir pleinement, mais ça pouvait aussi avoir de bons usages...mais elle y repenserait quand les spasmes de plaisir déferlant sur elle arrêteraient de la saisir à chacun des mouvements de hanches outrageux de son amant démon !

* * *

**Je sais que je suis allée un peu vite pour les évènements, veuillez m'en pardonner :(**

**Des avis?^^ Je vous en prie!**


End file.
